


Sticky fingers and puppy dog eyes

by princess_bubblegum



Series: Comment ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is ten, Fluff, Gen, Sam is 6, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/princess_bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/607294.html?thread=84327230#t84327230">Supernatural: Weechesters, little Sammy gets gum stuck in his hair, cue big brother Dean to the rescue</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky fingers and puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine everything Sam is saying in kiddy dialect.

“Deeaan!” Sam screeched for his brother, hurrying over to him. In his rush he almost tripped twice. Dean was sitting on a bench on the other side of the play ground.

The ten year old looked up from the book he was buried in to see his little brother stumbling towards him.

“Whoa, Sammy, what’s wrong?”

Sam threw himself on his brother hugging him fiercely, Dean carefully wrapped his arms around his little brother unsure what was going on. Sam pulled back and stared up at his brother with tears in his eyes.

“I got gum in my hair!” The six-year-old pouted and his words were hard to understand, it sounded more like, ‘I gwot gwum in mey haiw’.

“Um.” Dean tilted Sam’s head around and sure enough, there on the right side of his head was a big pink wad of gum. Dean wanted to laugh, but knew he shouldn’t so he just bit his lip, and forced back his smile, “Yeah, looks like it.” Dean’s speech was somewhat strained from his effort to keep down his giggles.

Sam burst into tears and latched onto Dean once again. Dean sighed, he didn’t feel like laughing anymore.

“Sammy, we just gotta cut it outta your hair, it’ll be fine.” Dean smiled fondly, and rubbed his brother’s hair, careful not to touch the gum. “C’mon, man up Sammy!” Dean smirked down at his brother.

Sam peeked up at him with swollen red cheeks and a runny nose, “Really?”

“Yeah, won’t hurt a bit, trust me.” Dean hoisted Sam up on his hip, groaning with the effort, “Let’s get back to the room.” he huffed out, struggling to hold his little brother.

The short distance to the sidewalk was too much for Dean and he had to sit Sammy down, a ten-year-old, couldn’t hold that weight for very long. Dean settled for holding Sam’s hand instead, glancing down at him every few seconds to make sure he was alright. Sam rubbed his cheeks with his tiny little hands, wiping away the tears.

They got back to the Motel room in ten minutes with no trouble, Dean knocked cautiously, no answer, Dad must still be out. He pulled out his key, warily glancing around.

He unlocked the door and pushed inward, stepping into the dark room, he flipped on the light.

He guided Sam over the threshold and locked the door.

He let go of Sam’s hand, walking to his bag lying on the floor. Dean rummaged through it, gun, knife, plenty of salt, silver, and, scissors

“Sammy, come here!”

Sam shuffled over, he had his fingers in the gum, poking and prodding.

“Sam! Get your hands out!” Dean stared down at him in frustration.

“Sorry.” he pouted down at the floor, Dean ignored him, kneeling he carefully held Sam’s head and began to snip.

“Don’t move.” he warned.

Sam didn’t say anything, pulling on the hem of his shirt with sticky fingers.

“There.” Dean pulled back with the hairy gum in his hand, scrunching his nose in disgust. Standing up, he walked over to the trash, depositing the gum with a minor struggle to get it to stop sticking to his fingers. Dean walked back to Sam, and pulled his little brother’s hands away from where he was investigating the freshly cut hair on the side of his head.

Dean led him into the slightly dubious motel bathroom and turned on the water in the sink, making sure it was warm. He pulled Sam up and held him in front of the faucet, his arms shook with the effort. Quickly, he was forced to put Sam down with his hands dripping, Dean glanced around, noticing the folding step stool leaning against the wall. He pulled it out and set Sam on it, helping him wash his hands, as he washed his own.

Once Sam was done, Dean pulled out some of the napkins that were there to dry your hands. He took Sammy off of the step stool, after he threw away their napkins, then left the bathroom. Sam followed him out, watching as Dean threw himself onto one of the beds.

“Can we go back to the park?”

Dean sighed looking up from the book he had just picked up once again. The clock read 4:36.

“Dad’ll probably be back soon.” He looked back at the page.

Sam struggled to climb onto the bed, finally accomplishing this feat he looked to Dean, “Read to me?”

Dean sighed again, knowing not to look, or puppy-dog eyes would be waiting, “I’ll have to start all over.” he moaned.

“Pleeeeaaaaaassseee?!??” Sam begged, and this time Dean made the mistake of looking, and oh! There they were, full force.

He sighed one more time, this time in resignation and Sam cheered as he dogeared his current page and flipped to the beginning. Slowly he began to read aloud, enjoying telling his little brother a story. They had both fallen asleep long before John came home. They lie curled close to each other, book open between them, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
